I'm a Soldier
by Jenny10
Summary: Harry was betrayed by the wizarding world. The wizarding world was betrayed by Harry. But now, they are both going to pay for their mistakes. HIATUS
1. A year's beginning

I'm a Soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, anything related to him, Linkin Park, or Eminem. AND IT TOTALLY SUCKS BECAUSE I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEE EMINEM!!!!!! LINKIN PARK IS THE BEEEEESTTTTTT!!!!!!!! Oh and Harry rocks too. But not as much as Oliver and Percy. swoons 

And I'm a Soldier is from Eminem's album, the Eminem Show even if it's really called Soldier.

Summary: ok ok, I know there are a lot of these, but not nearly enough! AU It's the middle of his fifth year. Harry is betrayed by the wizarding world and lives in exile from those he thought loved him. It's been done before but I LOVE these stories. There are gonna be a series of Eminem and Linkin Park songs in this story, cuz I LIVE for Eminem. And Jamba Juice. Hehe. And cuz Linkin Park is the BEST!!!!! And cuz it's never really been proved that Harry was born in 1981, he was born in like, 1986 for this fic. So now it's like, 2003 and he's only 16 years old. Not sure on pairings, if they're even gonna be any, but if you want it, just tell me.

"Harrison James Potter, you stand before the Wizard Court of Law, accused of rape, molest, murder, harassment, and abuse." The formidable judge peered down from his stand to see a small teenager with his head bent, shaking. "The court has carefully thought about your judgment, seeing as in your past, you have helped the wizarding world immensely with you know who. And as much as we all would love to set you free, the evidence is just too solid to let you go without penance. So, on this day, the 1st day of the 1st month of January, in the year 2001, on the charge of rape, the Wizard Court of Law finds you guilty. On the charge of molest, the Wizard Court of Law finds you guilty. On the charge of murder, the Wizard Court of Law finds you guilty. On the charge of harassment, the Wizard Court of Law finds you guilty. And on the charge of abuse, the Wizard Court of Law finds you guilty. Sentence, a lifetime in wizard prison, Azkaban, and the Dementors' Kiss." The judge banged his gavel, signaling the end of the trial. "Court dismissed. Guards, take him away."

Exactly 1 year later

Los Angeles, California

"I've tried so hard! And got so far! But in the end, it doesn't even matter!" Ares Cardoni sang, rubbing soap along his body. It was the beginning of a new day, the beginning of a new year. Rinsing, Ares wondered what he should do today. Probably hang around the apartment and watch TV in his sweats. Maybe go to the gym. No wait, the gym was closed today, he remembered. 

Sighing, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lean body. Ares was the type of guy who had girls swooning over him wherever he went, and guys glaring at him, wanting to kill him with jealousy. He had this great lean muscular but not too muscular body from working out at the gym. Combined with the deepest blue eyes you will ever see, and shoulder length black hair with streaks of silver, it was enough for people to die over. The bad boy image didn't hurt either. 

He seemed to also have this air of innocence around him, something that made you want to just cuddle him, despite the leather. But Ares Cardoni was far from innocent. He was a drug dealer and a gangster, the best you could find in the States. Wanted in 37 different states, but never caught. Nobody even knew what he looked like, or what his name was. He always made his deals in disguise, under a fake name. Plus, Ares was rich, a millionaire. He owned several worldwide magazines. No one has ever suspected him, and he intends to keep it that way.


	2. Unwanted Peace, Unwanted Affairs

I'm a Soldier

Disclaimer: hey, if you read the first chapter, which I don't doubt you did, then you obviously know what it is.

And in the last chapter, I forgot to add, that this is an AU. Order of the Phoenix never really happened, I need Sirius alive in this story.

kateydidnt: er.....ok, u proved your point....but it's just so weird to go back 5 years to before Eminem and 50 Cent, Nsync, Xtina, and all. For this fic it's gonna be in present time. Wow, I've never really thought about that before....

athenakitty: oo thanks for the review! We'll see…

Ok, on with the story!

………………………….SOMEWHERE IN NORTH SCOTLAND……………………...

"You are such an IDIOT!"

"And you are a stupid ass of a man Weasley!"

"At least I am a man!"

"You're right Weasley, I'm not a man, I'm a god!"

"AAAAAARGH!"

Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini glared at each other from across the table. Well, Ron glared. Blaise sneered. It was a never-ending debate that was going on, one that has been in the works for 8 whole months. A debate on, ahem, quidditch. A worthy subject, but not all together of any importance to the council at hand.

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Thank you, I do try."

"YOU SLIMY SELF CENTERED GIT!"

"Look in the mirror sometime. Oh wait, you can't afford one can you?"

"WHY YOU FU-"

"AHEM!"

The two men interrupted their incessant arguing to stare at Dumbledore. The old headmaster was at the head of the table, his eyes twinkling, and looking amused.

He looked at the two men in front of him, his hands folded in front of him, attempting to look stern. "I don't believe right now is the proper time to discuss this, interesting matter." The two grumbling men reluctantly took their seats, along with the rest of the Revolt members.

"Now, Blaise, tell us what has happened to cause such massacres by Voldemort?"

"Nothing. There is nothing. No call has been made, no move has been planned. He is absolutely silent."

Dumbledore frowned. This_ lull_ was quite disturbing. 'Tom, what are you up to?'

Los Angeles, California

**_DING DONG!_** That was the doorbell. Stupid fans. Ares stepped into the front hall, grumbling. Not a minute peace, not even on holidays. ESPECIALLY on holidays.

He opened the front door, preparing for an onslaught of cameras and reporters. 

"Please go-"

He cut short, peering out from his door. There was nothing. No reporters, no flashing cameras, no fans…A moan drew his attention downward. 

A small form of a boy lay on his porch. Black shaggy hair covered his forehead. Too small clothes covered his bruised and battered body. 

Ares gingerly picked him up, frowning at how light the boy was. "What am I going to do with you?"


	3. We Reap What We Sow

I'm a Soldier

Disclaimer: Look on the first chappie, you'll see it's not me that owns them.

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!! I know its reallllllllly late, but I just couldn't think of anything! I'm gonna try to update at least once a week from now on. Face it, I need a muse. But noooo, all I've got is a frickin' voice in my head. Who is very very criticizing by the way.

Oh and I'm sorry I didn't mention this before, but I'm an American, so most likely, I'm gonna mess up on British terms and stuff, so if I do, please forgive me!

amelia () – hey thanks for reviewing!

athenakitty – thanks for reviewing again! I really appreciate your questions. Except, they're questions I can't answer or I'll give everything away…I'm sorry. But I do appreciate it! Thanks again!

What's the thing people want most in the world? The ability to stay unchanged forever? The ability to fly? World peace? An airplane? Clarity? Riches and fame? Tell me, what is the thing people want most in the world? I know what I wanted. I wanted to quit. I wanted to go away, and run as fast as I possibly could. I wanted to never look back. I wanted nothing from nobody, and nobody from nothing. I wanted to go to a desert island and stay there for the rest of my life. I wanted nothing.

I wanted what I could never have.

"Get away from me you filth!" A scream. Sounds from a whip. Begging. Silence. Cold, malicious laughter.

I awoke, gasping. Haunting, it's always haunting me. I can't escape. I can't run. I can't face it. Not ever. Not ever.

"Ah so the visitor awakens. How wonderful. Hungry?" Ares stepped into the guestroom he had put the boy in. It was one of the many spares in the house. He called it the "Spring Room". The room was decorated and designed to let in and give the illusion of a fresh, light, quiet atmosphere, with the scent of spring flowers and rain sweeping throughout it. It was his favorite.

"Am I dead?"

Ares looked shocked at the question. What kind of question is that? 'Am I dead?' Really, does this LOOK like Hell to you? 

He retorted back, "Do I look like God?"

I looked down, abashed. My finger traced the patterns on the comforter that covered me. 

"Sorry." 

Ares' eyebrows snapped together at the apology. It was said in such a timid and scared way… Poor kid. He knew that tone of voice. He had it once too.

"Hey, no problem. It's all in fun." Ares set the food tray he had brought into the room down on a table. He turned his blue eyes to the teenager, staring into intense but troubled silver eyes.

"What's your name kid?"

"Neil. My name is Neil."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ares. Welcome to the Corner."

"Get away from me!"

"Minister, you cannot avoid this any longer! Think of the public-"

A door slammed in the young employee's face. He huffed and turned on his heel, quickly striding down the corridor to see the Junior Head of Department of Law Enforcement. Maybe she will be able to talk some sense into Darquil.

Inside his office, the Junior Minister sat down into his chair, infuriated. His face was bursting bright red, looking as if he was ready to rupture. He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up and making it look as if it were meant to scare crows. 

Darquil sank into his chair behind his desk, rubbing his temples. This scandal has had the Ministry turning inside-out, and the reporters weren't helping either.

"Of all the ridiculous things, this is the most!" Darquil glared at the newspaper in front of him. Headlines screaming at him in big letters:

"DEMANDS TO IMPEACH FUDGE AND HOLD A RE-ELECTION SWEEPING THE COUNTRY!"

Thousands of miles away, a teenage boy was sitting curled up against a stone cold wall, surrounded by screams and moans. There was no expression on his face, and there came no sound from his mouth. He just sat with his back against the wall, staring out into the abyss that was Azkaban.


	4. Break Out, Break In

I'm a Soldier

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I think that answers THAT question!

Again, I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's been like, almost a month and I'm sorry! But my computer had like, a virus in it, and more viruses…I know I know, more excuses….ok I confess, I slacked off for a week, but the virus thing is still true!!! Like, it happened after I posted last time…and the net wasn't working….and…yeah….

O and I edited stuff in all the chapters. Nothing you have to read over again or anything, just some indents and stuff. You know, like, grammer. BUT I also made like, a change in Chapter 2 about the fight on quidditch between Ron and Draco. It is now Ron and Blaise Zabini. I had thought of this new thing for the story and had to change it, as you will see in this Chapter. And in Chapter 3 I changed Neal's eye color from green to silver. Sorry for the inconvenience.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been adopted. The final papers came in today. I am now officially, Neal Kitharan Cardoni. What a joke. I tried to talk to Ares about changing my entire name, not just the last. I don't want to be Neal Kitharan. I want to be someone else. But Ares refuses to agree. He says, 'You are who you are. You can't change that.' Please. I may be who I am, and I may not be able to change my whole name, but I can change. And I plan to._

__

The jail keeper hummed a pretty song as he unlocked the cell. Today was Friday, and he was finally going to the mountains for a nice relaxing weekend. No more crazy-ass misfits unfit for society screaming provoking names at him, no more paperwork, and best of all, no more work. No more stupid crimi­­-his thoughts were cut off as an axe kick hit him in the head and knocked him unconscious. He slumped to the ground in an undignified puddle of lump. He was daintily stepped over by the fugitive stepping out of the open cell.

Harry Potter grinned viciously as he walked out of the jail cell and kicked at the keeper. He breathed in the air as he spread his arms out wide, reveling in being free again. He glanced at the other cells where his now former jail mates were yelling for him to let them free too. He ignored them all as he strode towards the door leading to outside, to the real world. 

Harry stared at the scenery around him for a bit. There was a parking lot, and flowers surrounding him. He stared at them, before grinning maniacally. Laughter poured from his lips as he roared with pent up irony, relief, and a small bit of madness. But it soon died down, his green eyes still glinting with madness, ironic humor, and cleverness. He snapped his fingers and with only a faint swish, had orbed out of sight, heading for Azkaban.

(A/N: have any of you ever seen Hercules; Legendary Journeys or Xena: Warrior Princess? The orbing Harry does is the same kind of orbing the gods do in those, if you get what I'm saying.)

Neal stretched his arms over his head as he got ready for weapons training with Ares. He was getting quite good, almost good enough to beat Ares, the master of weapons. Almost.

"Master Neal, Master Ares is ready for you."

Neal nodded at the butler and made his way down to the training room. Time to sweat.

"What are you doing?"

"SSHH!"

"Hey, stop pushing me!"

"You stepped on my foot!"

"You guys, shut up!"

"We'll get caught!"

"On the contrary, I do believe you three are already caught."

Ron, George, and Ginny froze as Snape came into view. There was a haughty glare on his face, and he just glared down at the trio who dared to sneak into his personal storeroom.

Ginny's gaping mouth moved up and down a few times before she got up from where she was kneeling on the ground cradling her foot.

"Uh Professor Snape! How surprising it is to see you here! Uh, why are you here exactly?" Ginny stammered.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize I had to beg permission before entering my own storeroom Ms. Weasley."

Ginny turned red. "Oh, well of course not Professor! You, you just…caught us by surprise that's all!" She stammered.

"And what exactly did I catch you doing Weasley?" Snape's voice said smoothly, his face still in a haughty glare.

"Um…we were just, um, cleaning your storeroom!" Ginny looked around the room and grabbed a piece of cloth she saw. She nudged her gaping brothers who were still speechlessly scared. They scrambled to their feet and grabbed their wands, muttering cleaning spells at the shelves, not looking at the Potions Professor.

Snape grinned viciously. "Well than, if you're cleaning, I suggest the classroom. My storerooms are not in need of any cleaning at the moment. Even if they were," He said, "I wouldn't let those such as yourselves clean it. Careless children, as you are."

He turned, and stepped toward the doorway, but stopped. He turned back around, his eyes glinting. He plucked George's, Ron's, and Ginny's wand from their hands. "Without magic. Good night, have fun cleaning." He smirked evilly as he left.

The Weasleys' grumbled as they marched to the Potions classroom, muttering about stupid evil professors who were big b-.

"Malfoy. Get up. Now."

Draco Malfoy lifted his head for the first time in half a year. His eyes focused on a dark personage standing outside of his cell in Azkaban. Vivid green eyes stared back at him.

Draco didn't say anything. He just stared at those eyes with his own dull gray which no longer sparkled. And for the first time in a year, since Harry was first convicted, he spoke.

"About bloody time."

Harry laughed, his laugh rough and seemingly loud in the Azkaban prison cell. He waved his hand, opening the cell door, and offered Draco a hand.

Draco stared at the hand offered to him for a long moment. Than slowly, clasped it with his own hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. He stared at Harry's face as the other boy smirked. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and steered him towards the door.

"Come Draco, we have much work to do."

A/N: ok, this is a BIIIIIIIIIIG question! Should this be slash? And if yes, with WHO? And give me other couples like, Ron and Hermione together, for example. AND of course the slash you know… Just give me pairs please…


End file.
